The invention relates to a device for emptying a pressure container.
The residual contents of old pressure containers which have been used for the storage of compressed, liquefied gases or gases dissolved under pressure may represent a significant safety risk to people and environment. This is particularly the case if combustible or toxic substances have been stored in the pressure containers. Also pressure containers which have been exposed to a corrosive environment over a longer period of time, or have become damaged, represent a potential danger which is to be taken very seriously.
For this reason it is necessary to empty the pressure containers in a safe and technically correct way and manner. This is particularly difficult if the outlet valve of the pressure container may not be released or is damaged. In this case, the pressure container must be opened by way of drilling open its wall, where upon one must prevent the contents of the container from being set free in an uncontrolled manner. This entails significant difficulties.